


The new arrival at camp

by Hotlemonfanboy7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotlemonfanboy7/pseuds/Hotlemonfanboy7
Summary: Piper is happy with Jason until she catches him cheating. However a new arrival at Camp makes her feel even better. VERY strong LEMON warning. Please comment and tell me what u guys think. Also PM if any requests are wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Grace was in Camp Jupiter for a while to bring some people to the Greek side. Jason had also bought a few campers from Camp Half blood too visit his home. All demigod's were glad of the peace now. Sure there were Monster attacks but that was life for the demigod's.

Jason walked around New Rome. It was a bright sunny day not to warm but pleasant a breeze in the air. Jason walked to the Preator area and saw Reyna walking inside. He followed suit. Reyna jumped when in the building Jason pinched her butt lightly. She turned to him.

''Jason.'' Reyna greeted cooly.

''Reyna.'' Jason said back.

''Piper isn't here. She'll never know if we get freaky.'' Jason said. Reyna looked appaled. He and Piper had been through so much.

''If you promise to make sure she never finds out.'' Reyna said back firm but quietly.

''Of course.'' Jason said smirking.

At camp half blood

Piper was walking around. She wanted some flowers to perk her cabin up plus she liked some in her room. Piper walked to the Demeter cabin. She was hoping to find Katie there.

Piper knocked on the cabin door. A sweet little boy answered he was only five years old. Piper crouched to him.

''Hello Anthony. Is Katie inside?'' Piper asked sweetly. The little boy nodded and lead Piper inside. Piper followed Anthony. He was quite charming for a young boy. He lead her to Katie's door.

''Thank you sweetheart. I hope you don't forget me when you get old. I want a charmer.'' Piper said to him with a wink. Anthony blushed and walked to the fields but was stopped when Miranda came and took him there.

Piper watched the young and more experienced camper head off. She knocked on Katie's door.

''Travis I told you we can't do that in the cabin during the day.'' Katie answered.

''It's not Travis.'' Piper said to her. Katie soon opened the door. She was in just shorts and a t-shirt.

''Hi Piper what brings you here and not my perverted boyfriend.'' Katie asked her. 

''I was hoping to ask for some flowers for my cabin and my room.'' Piper said to Katie.

''Yeah sure any specific kinds or will any do cos I actually have some in bloom out the back. Follow me.'' Katie said slipping some shoes on. She lead Piper round the back of her cabin where she had some tulips, roses, white roses and carnations blooming. Piper asked for the red and white roses. Katie picked them and gave Piper the bunch.

''I bet you miss Jason now.'' Katie said to her. Piper nodded to Katie. However Piper didn't know what Jason was doing. Piper also wondered why Jason hadn't taken her to New Rome.

Camp Jupiter.

Jason was thrusting his 7.5 inch into Reyna. She moaned as he thrust to her g-spot. Reyna felt her load and she came all over the floor. Jason soon came too.

''That was awesome.'' Jason said. Reyna had to agree. She then saw he was all dirty. Reyna took his cock in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. Licking the cum off his shaft. Jason grabbed her head and forced it further down his shaft.  
Jason felt a load coming as Reyna licked the shaft and managed to get his balls too. Jason kept thrusting into her mouth too going deeper and deeper.

Reyna coaxed more cum from him and the son of Zeus or Jupiter here was done. Reyna dressed and then told Jason to do the same. Jason then threw his clothes back on. He went of to find his camp half blood campers to bring them to dinner.

Jason was good at keeping secrets however the gods wouldn't keep his secret. Neither would Annabeth who had gone to study the archtecture of New Rome. Annabeth was one of Piper's closest friends. Jason had forgotten Annabeth was there also she was in the preator area to study the building style.

Annabeth then coughed and Jason leapt back. He begged Annabeth not to tell Piper. Annabeth had to run off. Jason didn't know what she was doing. Jason then went off to find the other campers to take them for dinner. Annabeth was walking to the dining pavillion. Annabeth hadn't told Piper yet.

 

Camp Half blood

It was dinner time and Percy lead the camp Jupiter campers to the pavillion. The whole camp made their sacrifice to the gods. Percy rose to give a speech. It moved the whole camp. 

The campers were going back the next day. Percy and Leo went to prepare the Argo to take them home and bring the other campers home. The campers wanted to see there home.

Piper asked if she could visit Jason. Percy and Leo had no problem with it. Leo went to prepare her old room on the Argo. Piper went to pack some clothes.

Piper wanted to spend the day in New Rome she also wanted some alone time with Jason. Piper went to the Aphrodite cabin to sleep for the night. 

The next morning  
Piper awoke and then took her cabin for breakfast. Piper after finishing her toast she went for her suitcase. Piper then followed the new campers to the Argo. Piper boarded and went for her room. She placed her suitcase in the closet. 

Piper waited for what felt like weeks to arrive in New Rome in fact it was only two hours but then she never saw Jason at the docks. Piper said to Leo she was searching for Jason to try and bring him back to Camp Half blood for a while. Piper roamed the streets seeing many buildings.

Piper heard moans from one she went to investigate. As Piper opened the door a shadow leapt. From the plush bed in the room. Piper turned her head to see Jason naked and some girl squirming.

''JASON HOW COULD YOU!!?!?!?!??!'' Piper roared at him. Jason looked at her.

''Come on Pipe's it's a one time thing.'' Jason said back.

''No you just cheated on me.'' Piper spat back. She was done with him.

Piper took her stuff and ran back to the ship. Piper went to her room and threw herself on the bed. Percy and Annabeth walked past the room and heard Piper's crying.

The two walked in to ask her what was happening. Piper sobbed out the whole story. Annabeth didn't want to tell Piper but as her friend she had to say that Jason had cheated the day before too.


	2. Piper's new friend

The new arrival at camp  
Piper's new friend

Piper was still upset about her split from Jason. She was currently in her cabin about to have a walk around camp. Piper strolled around seeing her   
friends dating and being together with their loves.

Piper was a bit disapointed. Over the other people being happy. Katie was talking with Miranda and Piper's sister Lacy. Piper walked around she was meant to guide some new campers to their cabins. Piper went to Chiron. However one of the campers looked like he was about her age. Piper offered to guide them around.

Most were young kids. Piper walked the kids and showed them the arena, the beach, the cabins, the campfire area and the lake with the Argo. Some of the younger campers had questions. Piper put a smile on and told them all they needed and wanted to know.

Piper then saw other heads of cabins walk over. Some of the kids had been claimed. Katie lead three away which were Demeter children. Annabeth took some Athena kids over. Finally Will came over with Nico the two were a couple and Will lead the Apollo kids to his cabin. There was only one left the oldest kid. He looked about 16-18.

''How old are you?'' Piper asked him. 

''Well I'm 18. Just never knew who my father was. How old are you?'' The kid asked Piper.

''I'm 18 too.'' Piper said back sadly.

''So would your boyfriend be okay with you helping me out.'' The kid asked again.

''He cheated on me.'' Piper said back. The boy looked stunned. Piper was a beautiful girl with everything boys would want. 

''Before we forget I'm Dan.'' Dan introduced himself.

''I'm Piper.'' Piper said back.

''So who do you think your father is?'' Piper asked Dan.

''Who knows I don't know or care he left my mother and I when I was little.'' Dan spat back. 

''Most of the gods have done that.'' Piper told Dan. She then explained how her mother was Aphrodite.

''Well you are a beautiful girl.'' Dan said to Piper. She blushed at the compliment. 

''So do you have any powers?'' Piper asked Dan. He shook his head unsure as to what Powers he could have. He then decided to go for a dip in the lake. Percy and Annabeth were at the lake. Dan stripped to his boxers and jumped in the lake for a dip. 

Piper watched sadly she was still getting over Jason. Percy and Annabeth walked to her. Asking about the breakup and the new boy. Annabeth was very curious as to why the god's hadn't claimed the boy. 

Dan emerged from the lake. The water dripped off him. Piper watched and was in awe as the water dripped from his body. Piper then watched Dan dry off and throw his shirt, jeans and socks back on. Dan then slipped his trainers on. Piper then said he would have to bunk in the Hermes Cabin until he was claimed. Travis was making out with Katie in the cabin. When Piper walked in with Dan.

Katie jumped back. Travis looked slightly annoyed as he was hoping to be alone. Piper then explained Dan's story. Travis pointed to an empty bed. Dan went and lay on the bed.

''Why you so down?'' Travis asked him. 

''I just spent some time with a beautiful girl and don't have a clue about what is going on.'' Dan said back.

Travis nodded to him. Being a demigod was weird at the best of times. Dan and Travis talked a little while longer. Then Travis brother Connor walked in. Bruised and bloody. Travis had to ask what had happened.

''Connor what did you do?'' Travis asked him.

''I stole Lou Ellen's favourite toy. She was pissed.'' Connor said back. 

''This is Dan he not claimed so we will be housing him for a while.'' Travis introduced Dan to Connor. Connor then went back out to prank again. Travis then proceded to check what his brother stole. Travis pulled out a 7 inch dildo. He looked at Connor. Dan just backed out of the room. Travis saw and followed suit.

Piper was walking around outside. She saw Dan and Travis escaping the Hermes cabin. Piper walked over to them.

''Travis what did you do? Dan why did you follow?'' Piper questioned them.

''Connor stole a dildo so we just backed away from him.'' Dan stammered back. Lou Ellen then walked over and confirmed the tale. Piper then got tears in her eyes.

''I have had to use one since Jason incident.'' Piper sobbed out. Dan put an arm around her shoulder.

''Can I talk with you?'' He asked quietly. Piper walked him to her bedroom in the Aphrodite cabin. 

''Piper I am a virgin. All the time I think about you you give me a raging boner.'' Dan said pointing down at his erection. Piper then said she felt a real connection with Dan and hoped to further it.

''I will take the virginity If you accompany me to a function tonight.'' Piper told Dan.

''So a beautiful girl is offering for me to have sex and take her out after. Let's do it.'' Dan said as his T shirt and shoes were thrown off. Piper then took his jeans off leaving just his boxers and socks. Dan then went and took Piper's jeans off and removed her T-shirt. Piper's G cup breasts were trapped by her bra. Piper also had a wet pair of panties on. Dan and Piper were on her bed making out when Dan's hands snapped off her bra. Piper then threw Dan's boxers of to her floor. Dan then lay Piper on the bed and pulled her panties down. Dan then put two fingers inside. Dan then massaged the inside with his fingers.

Dan then felt something wet and sticky come from Piper. She then pushed him down to the bed. Placing his dick between her tits. Dan felt her massage it using her G-cups. Dan then felt Piper lick the top too. Dan was in bliss.

Dan felt his load explode over her. Piper then decided to have more fun. She got up and rode Dan hard. Both were sweaty and panting but enjoying their time together. Piper knew it was time to stop but she then decided to give Dan one last thing. She cleaned his manhood with her mouth. Piper looked up at him. Dan then felt his load approaching fast. Piper then swallowed the whole lot of what he had. Piper was amazed at his load and manhood. He was bigger than Jason by a large margine.

Piper then went and threw her clothes on and made Dan get dressed too. The two walked out of her cabin. She said to meet her here just after campfire that night. 

The two parted and Dan went back to the Hermes cabin. He walked in and saw Connor with Lou Ellen. She was kicking his ass for her toy back. Dan backed out slowly.

The day passed quick and it was soon dinner time. Dan followed the Stolls to the pavillion. He then saw Piper leading her cabin. Dan got a burger but threw some food into the flames.

After dinner all went to the campfire. Piper as it ended waited for Dan outside her cabin.


End file.
